The Encompassing Rainbow
by lunatari23
Summary: Ever wanted to be with Nijimura Shuzo, well here your chance girlz just insert your name in and read to your hearts contents. (dedicated to MZ you know who you are LOL)
1. Chapter 1

**The Encompassing Rainbow**

**Summary: **Ever wanted to be with Nijimura Shuzo, well here your chance girlz~ just insert your name in and read to your hearts contents. (dedicated to MZ you know who you are LOL)

**A/N: **So when I started this is was for fun for a friend, lets call her... MZ lol u know who you are, anyway she just loves Nijumura so much~, and after thinking about it afterwards I realise I did good on the fb post and was just like why not improve and finish it lol so this is all for you MZ girl~

So to make this not feel awks by using her name, and for all of you to enjoy, you can picture yourself in the fic by placing your own name in as the character is **insert name**

Anyway enjoy yo~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basketball

Anyway enjoy yo~

**The Encompassing Rainbow**

The sounds of clapping and cheers could be heard all around. There wasn't a single dry eye in the entire crowd, the beauty of the dozens and dozens of white doves taking to the sky as the newlywed took their first kiss as husband and wife. As they broke away, they could only stare into each other eyes, ignoring the crowd, the doves, the priest, the scattering of the flower petals that swept across the entire wedding field, making everything look ethereal.

With their forehead against each other Shuzo, couldn't help smiling at **insert name**, his wife, his life partner, his other half, his soul mate, his gold to the end of his rainbow.

"I love you **insert name**" as he gave another sweet kiss to her lips, watching as she blushed. The wedding made her glow so brightly that nothing this day could compare to how stunningly she looked at this very moment.

Knowing that they couldn't just stand their basking in their love, Shuzo took the newly Mrs Nijimura by the hand and led her through the crowd to the transport that would take them to the reception. Holding her close to him, as they walked through the crowd, who were constantly congratulating them. Once reaching the end of the aisle, he let go of his wife hand, to let her throw the bouquet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**insert name** was still in her own world, so happy that she finally married the man of her dreams, she still could not believe it. It had been a long and arduous task where she had to fight his best man Akashi Seijuro, and his junior Haizaki Shougo, for his affection. They had both not played fair, so neither did she, after all, all is fair in love and war.

To her credit, Akashi was just testing her to see if she was right for his friend. Akashi Seijuro was scary, how she pitted him against Haizaki, was a wonder even to her, though it did earn his respect and all that mattered was that she was now married to her beloved Shuzo, while Akashi was with his own beloved Kuroko Tetsuna. They had all gotten close, as they went on double dates with the other couple numerous tims, and were glad that she would have another married couple as friends, as Akashi had propose to Tetsuna the two days before.

"**insert name**, **insert name**"

Hearing her name being called, she turned to see her husband, smiling down at her so sweetly she could only blush.

"Hey, Mrs Nijimura, are you okay?" he ask so tenderly that all she could do was nod, as she could only think how lucky she was to have this man by her side for the rest of her life.

"It's time to throw the bouquet, do you want any help?" he asked her, to which she just shook her head, and walked out to the crowd of single ladies gathered waiting to tackle each other just to catch the bouquet. Turning around **insert name** closed her eyes, and got ready to throw it back behind her.

Once she threw it, she could hear screams, as the girls all fought to catch it, hearing the awwwww and ahhhhh she knew someone had caught it. Turning around to see who, she saw it was her friend, (lol im adding you girlz too) Amielara Agetega (pfft lol u should know who you are for you readers just add your best friends name lol)

Giving them a warm smile, she turned back to her husband, who graciously took her hand, and led her to a white horse who had a bone defect, at his forehead, it was just an extensional growth, but her friend Kaz (yes ur in here too lol) had decided to keep it, and was nice enough to lend it to her for her wedding. She got on the horse that looked like a unicorn, with her husband right behind her.

She could feel his strong arms wrapped around her as he took the reins, and pulled her back onto his well defined chest. It was all so firm as she leaned back into him in bliss, and let him, take the reins. Together they both rode out towards the rainbow, and to the gardens for their wedding pictures before heading to the reception.

Life could not get any better as her new life started off filled with cakes and rainbows

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reception pass all in a blur, as the newly Nijimura bride and groom went around, taking photos with everyone, giving their speech, listening to the speeches of the maid of honour and best man. All was happy; everyone was happy, giving toast and drinking and eating.

Soon it was time for the first dance, as newlyweds. **insert name** and Shuzo, hand in hand walked to the centre of the hall, and as Ed Sheeran began singing "Wake Me Up" (curtesy of Akashi Seijuro power, and blackmail to get him to come) their song, fog started feeling the whole floor in the middle, as the bride was drifted across the dance floor by her husband. 

Both of them enamoured with each other, did not hear anyone cooing, or applaud as they just stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Forehead against forehead, they swayed left and right, **insert name** white wedding dress swirling as Shuzo twirled her around, making them look so ethereal as the fog covered everything, making them look as if they were dancing in the heavens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their wedding day pass, all in bliss, that night, straight after the reception the couple had taken a private jet and landed on the tropical island in the early hours.

Having slept on the plane, they were fully awake, and after checking in they spent the day with each other. Just enjoying being with each other, as they enjoyed the day at the resort. However **insert name** was feeling nervous. It was slowly getting dark and that would mean it was getting closer to the time that they would have to consummate their marriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Scene Change**

"How are you feeling" Nijumura asked **insert name**, he was blushing profusely. It was just so adorable how sweet this man was, she was glad that she wasn't the only nervous. She was also blushing madly as he had told her he was also a virgin; she was just overwhelmed with how much this man just made her love him more. She would be his first, and only one.

"If it's with you, I won't be afraid of anything Shuzo" **insert name** whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him softly and sweetly. The kiss soon turned deep and passionate, as tongue against tongue they explored each other cavern. Each trying to feel as much of the other as possible, he just tasted so amazing.

**insert name** eventually broke away, their lips breaking apart and was still connected by a string of saliva that broke and clung glossily against his lips. She let out a breath that she let out a breath that she didn't realise that she was holding. This man just looked so divinely smexy.

Looking at each other in deeply and full of passion Shuzo dived in to kiss **insert name** again, this time making sure to not leave a single ounce of her beautiful skin untouched with his smouldering hot lips. The heat and pleasure was starting to build up as he kissed her all over; first her lips, then leaving a long trail of butterfly kisses down her neck. As he reached **insert name** collar, he latched his mouth there and sucked, marking her, letting all the males out there know that this woman, this beautiful woman below him was all his. He continued to kiss her all over, not missing a single space on her body, even down to her toes and fingers as he left a sweet kiss on each digit.

The intensity of it all was so much that **insert name** couldn't take it anymore.

"please...please...please Shuzo...please take me..." **insert name** panted wantonly out while looking at the her love full of lust. His intense stare from below her, was soo much that she couldn't help but moan as he slowly glided his way back up to her lips, making to leave a trial of kisses up her middle. Once back up and face to face with her he replied

"Anything, anything for you **insert name** my only love" Shuzo answered with a kiss on **insert name** lips for every word he spoke in reply. Her lips were so bruised, along with all the places that he had marked her with his love bite, she felt completely owned, and kissed him deeply as he got ready.

Taking **insert name** into his strong and muscular arms, he positioned himself ready to please his beloved. Slowly thrusting in his massive length, inch by inch, he moaned in pleasure at her tightness, as she squeezed his massive pole, at being rip of virility. He looked like he was in so much pleasure, but that changed when he looked down at his sweet beloved.

**insert name** was in pain at being deflowered, a trickle of blood could be seen around the base of his huge, thick, long penis. **insert name** was gasping as she fully took him into herself, becoming one with him, through all the pain the only thing that kept her calm was the look on the man face. It full of concern and it was so endearing, as he kept reassuring her it was going to be alright, as he wiped away her tears, with soft kisses on her eyelids. At every kiss he whispered how much he loved her.

The pain eventually subsided and **insert name** pulled herself up, so her body could be flushed against Shuzo chiselled chest, he wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her to keep her there, as she placed her lips by his ear and whispered.

"I'm ready...ahh...please...take..mnn..take me..take me Shuzo..make me yours..ahhh"

Shuzo at hearing her plea, lost control and started thrusting in and out of her without abandon. Both moaning and panting in the throes of passion, reach a placed beyond the rainbows and heaven, as they achieved climax. Feeling bliss at what they had just achieved, they hugged each other with him still inside her, and worshipped each other bodies in the afterglow of their copulation. Embracing each other feeling tired at all they gone through during their wedding, and that day, and what they had just done, they both drifted off into dreams filled with only thought of each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end

LOL MZ my girl~ sister from another mother~ I changed quite it all quite a bit, and added more scenes in here and there, hopefully your still alive and still reading instead of blushing and squealing lol

Just a little extra based on your pics today lol enjoy~ DW not as intense and just for laughs LOL

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Few Years Later**

**insert name** and Shuzo had been very very active, they had given birth to six children. Though none looked liked each other, the only feature they shared was the purity of their mother's eyes, and their handsomeness of their father.

Shuzo had explained it as his family trait, that every once in a while this would happen, hence the Nijimura name. Yes she had given a birth to six children, each one with a different hair colour to match the rainbow.

One red haired boy, the eldest of the bunch. One green haired boy, one purpled haired boy, one yellow haired boy, one dark blue haired boy, and lastly the cutest and youngest of them all and teal haired boy.

They were all protective of one another, **insert name** could not ask for more, each birth had been...for lack of better word A BITCH.

"haha how about another one?" her husband asked, she just smiled, and smacked him in the face, glaring at him. He just smiled and leaned down to plant a long lasting kiss on her lips to placate her, as the kids all turned away to drink their own coloured flavoured soft drinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **This time this is truly the end, I hope you enjoyed MZ LOL

Lunatari23 out~ like peace yo~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Encompassing Rainbow**

**Summary: **Ever wanted to be with Nijimura Shuzo, well here your chance girlz~ just insert your name in and read to your hearts contents. (dedicated to MZ you know who you are LOL)

**A/N: ** So as was asked by MZ I decided to write a sequel... I guess you could call it a more Valentine's Day gift more than anything than a sequel, though it will sort of be continuing from the first chapter lol, So MZ I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful Valentine's Day with your Beloved Shuzo.

So unlike the first chapter, since no one has commented about it instead of going **insert name** I'm just gonna be using MZ instead lol, less awkward if I don't use her actual name, also at the end there will 2 OC characters featured, a separate short story for my friend, let's call her Master...though it be hard to call her that after this LOL anyway MZ and Master I hope you enjoy

Happy Valentine's Day to everyone~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basketball or anyone mentioned in this chapter.

Anyway enjoy yo~

**Valentine Special**

MZ had another busy day; she and Shuzo had been working hard to earn a living to raise their pack of rainbow kids, who were quite mischievous. Lucky they had their aunty Kaz to take care of them while the two worked. MZ felt tired lately, all they had been doing since she had last given birth was try to earn a living. If it had not been for all the commercial marketing of love hearts cards, overprice confectionary and all those lovely dovey couples walking around, blissfully unaware of what marriage would lead to, she wouldn't have even realise that Valentine's Day was upon them.

All she wanted to do for that day was rest on the couch and put her feet up while drinking a glass of wine, with her husband beside her cuddling up together and watching a movie. As from her observation he seemed to not have remembered it was Valentine's Day as they haven't even discussed anything on celebrating it this year. Sighing at the thought of just finally having a day where the kids were out of the house, and she could finally relax MZ packed up her work area and started to head home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving home, MZ saw the car out front, alerting her to the fact that Shuzo had arrived home already. Walking up to her house, she tried to turn the knob of the door, but to her surprise it was locked. _That's strange _she thought as usually the door wouldn't be locked if he was home. Fishing around in her purse to find a key, she pulled it out to unlock the door to their home.

**click** was the sound she got, as she twisted the key and opened the door, it was pitched black inside the hallway. Feeling something was wrong she cautiously treaded into her house, to the living room, where there seemed to be a glow of light, which came from the television screen. She could hear people talking, but she assumed that it was from what was playing on the screen. Reaching the living room, she tried to turn on the lights, but they wouldn't turn on, feeling freaked, she approached the flat screen to see what was playing. To her surprise it her wedding video, looking at in reminiscence as if she was living that day again as she watched

_... to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace. _

_"WAIT I OBJECT!" shouts rang out during the ceremony..._

That immediately snapped her out of her reminiscence; her eyes bulged as this part of the wedding was coming back to her. She had pushed it to the dark corners of her mind in hopes of never ever remembering this; she had thought she told the cameraman to edit this out. Immediately jumping up and trying to find the remote to turn it off, but to no avail she could only watch in horror as this nightmare that happened at her wedding replayed itself.

_..."I'm sorry?" the minister asked shocked as this has never happened before. Everyone was also looking around as nine guys stood up and yelled out their objection to this marriage. MZ (the one playing on the video) looked petrified, as these nine stood up, to voice their rejection. She turned to Shuzo, who also looked as shocked as all the guests present there. _

_"I thought you said we were yours! What about us!" was the gist of what they all shouted to voice their objection, which cause a stir throughout the audience as they all wondered what was happening. MZ turned to Shuzo to try to reassure him that it was all in the past, that she only loved him. To prove her point she turned to them all and said;_

_"Kaziuka Inaho, Takano Masamune, Fuji Syusuke, Kinomoto Touya, Levi Ackerman, Suoh Mikoto, Mystogan, Tachibana Makoto, Yamamoto Takeshi, what we had was special but it was all in the past! I only love Shuzo! Please if you truly like me, then please let me go and be happy" she pleaded. ..._

Mentally slapping herself, as the scene played out MZ couldn't help but hear the loud murmur of the aftermath of what had happened. Jumping again as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her into a very naked firm body, she quickly turned her head. She sighed when she saw and smelt the cologne of her husband Shuzo.

"Shhh its alright, your mine now~" he whispered in her ear, making her blush just as he had always when he was trying to soo smexy. Leaning back, now she knew it was him, she allowed him to embrace her while kissing her neck, as he pressed the button turning off the television. He continued to leave kisses down her neck, while he started stripping her out of her work clothes.

They had slowly moved into the bedroom, where to her surprise and complete utter shock, that made her heart beat faster and making her just swoon at this man's action. The entire bedroom was filled with rose petals, all over the floor, all over the bed. The dresser and tables had dozens of candles alight and blazing making the room glow in a romantic way. Their song was playing too, softly in the background.

"Ohhh Shuuuzo, You shouldn't have" she swooned out, as she turned in his arms, and placed a kiss on his lips. Embracing each other, as they kissed, playing with other tongues, as she rubbed her bosoms against his strong and power chest. She moaned as his tongue made his way pass her teeth, to deepen the kiss, while he led them to the bed.

Pushing her onto the bed, she laid there with bruised lips, and a few bite marks along her throat, neck, and shoulder. She looked at him, as he stood by the side of the bed, staring down at her in pure lust, as he picked up a rose by the corner of the bed up. MZ looked curiously at what he was going to do, as he started running the head of the rose along her foot.

Its petals tickling her, as he trailed it up her calf slowly, while leaving a string of kisses up her leg behind the trail he was making with the rose. Slowly, gently caressing her so sweetly and intensely he went up her thigh, brushing gently at her secret garden that only he would ever be allowed to enter. At her belly button he swirled the rose in a circular shape while lapping at the dip her stomach as her breath hitched. She couldn't help but moan, at the foreplay, his teasing was so intense, she could feel the feathery light touches the roses made, making her all wet, as the kisses he left behind its trail gave her something firm, but not quite there.

Slowly it made it up her chest, his mouth latching onto her right bosom, while the rose played with her left areola. It soft touches making her sensitive nipples hard as its smooth touched and teased as each petal swept against the areola due to his hand guiding it in a certain motion. He played with right in his mouth, sucking away at it, both actions making her moan in agony, at all the passion and heat coursing throughout her body.

"Shh..Shhh..Shhhuuuzooo" she cried out, filling the room with her voice, as she came hard from his ministration, without him even entering her yet. She could hear him chuckled; while she panted at how intensely she came from the foreplay he was submitting her body too. Lying on top of her, as he brushed her nose with the rose and kissing the tip afterwards, as he plucked a petal off and brushed it against her full red, lips before covering it with his own.

MZ loved how he had always stolen her breath away. Their kiss turned hot and heated as he deepened the kiss, breaking away to take something off the bedside table for a second and he was back instantly kissing her again. She felt something in his mouth, a hard but warm block of something on his tongue. He pushed it in, the heat within their mouth and embattling tongue melted the hard substance and she found it super sweet.

It was chocolate, and as it melted, the liquid drowned her entire mouth as she was lying down, but Shuzo was kissing her and exploring her entire mouth, coating it all and swishing it against her tongue so he could suck hard on it. She moaned as she salivated at his action, her drool dribbling down her chin, as she groaned continuously trying to kiss him back and catch her breath.

He eventually pulled away, panting as much as she was, though her eyes were half lidded but she could see the look of pure love and devotion from the man who shone like the rainbow, bringing joy to all around him, and he was all hers. She was breathing so deeply as she greedily tried to suck in air, that he stole from her. She watched him pushed up with his arms, so that her head was trapped between the two muscular arms.

"Happy Valentine's day MZ, my one and only love" he told her in a sweet tone as he once again dived in to kiss her. His hand sliding down her body, to toy with her clit, as he slowly twisted and turn in between his index and ring finger, while his forefinger entered her. This action made her moan so loudly that probably even the neighbours could hear her cry out in raw pleasure. Shuzo laughed as he tried to swallow her screams with more kisses.

He played with her, until she succumbed to another orgasm with just his fingers alone. By then she was panting so hard, and felt completely boneless. Seeing him shift her legs apart and hooking his hands underneath her knees, she knew what he was going to do. With a single thrust into her soaking wet tunnel, she cried out at being filled to the brim with his hot, throbbing, large manhood. Thrusting in and out repeatedly, alternating between slow to fast thrusts, he kept her anxiety up as he made her constantly cum and squeeze his swollen organ.

Shuzo felt like she was milking him dry, the amount of time she constricted against him. Groaning while trying to kiss her, as he lost control at the tight passage that kept caressing his penis. She felt like the first time he had taken her. He was so close, so very close as her latest orgasm squeezed him so hard that it hurt. He was trying to pull out to thrust back in, but she had clamped down so hard and with her legs wrapped around his hips, he could barely move out an inch as he groaned and feel on top of her.

Taking this chance she wrapped her arms around his neck for a kiss, as he started thrusting without abandon, constantly driving deep into her, that it felt like his massive cock was pounding right into her womb itself.

With a final deep thrust, he let out a howl of a groan, as he emptied about what felt like a litre of hot man Shuzo milk deep into her very womb itself. She arched her back as she too moaned loudly, at being filled; it was too much she could feel their hot liquid slide out and down her thighs. Coming to a complete halt, they both feeling completely bliss at their intense love making. Still inside her, he brushed away a sweat on her brow and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear he smiled down and planted a kiss on her lips and whispered

"Happy Valentine's Day MZ"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OMAKE**

The next morning, MZ woke up feeling nauseous and quickly ran to the bathroom. She knew this feeling.

"SHUUUUUZZZZZOOOOO!" she screamed. Yes she was pregnant again~

Shuzo meanwhile woke up with a start, knew what that scream meant, as he heard it when he had gotten her pregnant the fifth time, thought to himself, _Dayum~ I'm good~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The end**

**A/N: **lol, I don't think it's all that intense, but it should be okay for a Valentine gift~ Hope you enjoyed it MZ~ Wishing you a Happy Valentine's Day~

Next chapter is dedicated to Master~ It is also another Vday special dedication, but for a different friend I will warn you here as I placed a warning on the chapter as well, read at your own risk as you are about to enter a dark world.

Happy Valentine's Day all if you are ending your journey here~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So now the following part is taking a turn to a different WORLD **coughBDSMcough** This part will be taking a look at what happened after the wedding when the bouquet was caught~ this is for you Master~ Everyone who reads please read at your own risk~ certain content may be...extreme...i dunno lol

This is my mini Valentine's Day fic dedicated to another friend, Characters and scenes are of fiction and are not to be taken seriously, no one from KnB fandon is in this except the mention of Nijimura name once, this is purely a work of fiction with nonexistent character but a fantasy created as a gift for a friend, who I have already written into the story and taken a chance to see it come to pass in my creation~.

**CAUTION CAUTION CAUTION CAUTION CAUTION CAUTION CAUTION CAUTION**

**PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SOME CONTENT MAY BE STRANGE AND NOT TO EVERYONE LIKING BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Well enjoy~ and welcome to the dark side~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Side story of sort another Omake or what you will**

The wedding had ended, and Amielara Agetega was quite happy that she had caught the bouquet. Everyone was congratulating her on becoming the next bride as tradition and superstition dictates. Amielara Agetega, had a secret that few knew, she had two sides to her, one that she showed to those when she is out in public and one she kept hidden away. Only her true friends knew of this.

To not be confused between the two, the one who goes out in public, she called in her mind Lara, while her dark side she called herself Master. With the event over Lara was all smiles for the public while deep inside Master was smiling happily to herself, that the superstition of being married next shall come to pass even if she had to make it happen herself.

Getting back into her car she drove all the way back home, where she could finally embrace her hidden persona not put up her innocent face as Lara. Upon entering her home, she had made sure to lock all 5 padlocks she had on the door. Taking off her coat, and waltzing/strutting down the hall in her heels Master calmly, and cheerfully made her way to the cupboard underneath the stairway. There she opened the door and slide away all the coats that lined it to reveal a hidden panel.

Opening it reveal a hidden stairway that led down to what seemed like a basement. Click clack was the sound of her heels as she made her way down the metal stairs. As she descended the sound of vibrating and soft muffled moans could be heard, filling the entire basement, that had been soundproof from the outside. Master smiled to herself as she descended, the sounds of those muffled moans filled her ears and being with a sense of pleasure like no other.

At the bottom of the stairs was a man that looked quite similar to the groom that she had just attended the wedding of, with a few subtle differences here and there. He was lying flat on his back, completely naked, his right and left muscular strong leg was bound to their respective firm thighs with belts and buckled so that he couldn't move or stretch his leg out. His legs were spread apart showing his long, massive 9 inch engorged cock, which had a catheter type vibrating cock ring attached. It kept him hard and ready, but didn't allow him to ejaculate. His arms were also bound to each other but they were bound behind his head, he was blindfolded, with a ball gag in his mouth. The catheter was constantly pleasuring him, as he kept arching his back in pure pleasure trying to cum but couldn't causing him to drool endlessly and moan each time at wanting to release. His muscular, hot, firm body covered with layers sweat as it constantly shook, and constricted so finely as he tried to ejaculate. His hot glistening body with his cry of pleasure made Master nearly drown in bliss at watching him.

Making it downstairs, so that she was standing above him, looking down at the hot mess of man, who was once her teacher, made her grin. She bent down to take out the large massive vibrating dog tail dildo out his smexy, dayum fine ass, she could see him trying to thrust his hip up at the loss of the item being pulled from his hole. She could see his sphincter opening and closing as his body try to adjust to the lost of the dildo.

Laughing to herself, Master went to get a dog bowl and a leash. She moved back to her Sensei, and removed the blindfold and the gag. Upon removal seeing that his eyes had rolled back, showing only whites, and it trying to adjust to the light. His tongue was wagging out like a dog, drool spilling out all over the place. She put the leash upon the black collar around his neck as she pulled the leash towards her planting a hot kiss upon those sexy lips. Their kiss was wet and messy, as she took control of the motion, for he was a broken man that she had under her full control.

"You been good Sensei~ Let me give you a treat~" she said lovingly to him, as she undid the bindings around his legs and placed the dog bowl down. She got behind him and wrapped her arms around his strong, sexy, sweaty body, as she felt it all up, while licking at his salty yet tasty neck, before pulling him into another sloppy kiss. With him sitting up and leaning into her, she moved her hands down to pinch his hot firm nipples, before sliding her hand down and feeling those well developed abs tightening as he tried to seek release to the pleasure that was coursing throughout his entire body.

Her hand eventually made her way down to his nine inch of manliness, and removed the catheter, pulling the tube in his urethra out slowly making him moan loudly and making his head roll back and fall on her shoulders as it came out and off his throbbing engorged veined filled, massive cock. She cooed at him and kissed him as her hand did all the work, whispering into his ear.

"Come on you can do it Sensei... Show me what you got...that's right aim to get your treat" she kept repeating as she stroke his length, up and down, pointing that shaft down into the dog bowl. His haggard breath, as he moaned at the intense pleasure she was giving him, he shot long and copious amount of his semen into the bowl. He wasn't allowed to stop until she had milked him out dry, when he finally came to stop, she stroked him even faster making him howl as his super sensitive cock remained rock hard in her hands as he shot the final few spurts of cum into the bowl.

"Good boy Sensei~ show me how you enjoy your treat" she told him, as he came out of his ecstasy filled hazed at finally being able to cum. He moved to lap at the bowl of his hot steamy semen, eating it like a delicious treat, that he had gotten as a reward for pleasing his Master.

Master was pleased, with her Sensei, she told him to stay, after kissing him one last time, tasting his hot delicious thick man milk upon his lips and tasting it completely by licking the entire cavern of his mouth. She left him begging for her to stay as she went back upstairs to fetch something.

Coming back down after a while, she had a bowl of hot melted chocolate. Her sensei was sitting on the floor like a dog, waiting for her, his hand stroking himself, and tongue hanging out trying not to cum until he was told to, as he had been taught.

Master told him to lie down and he did so, as she spooned and poured the hot melted chocolate all over his entire body, making him moan out at the pain. Master could see the chocolate hardening and coating his entire body making, him look as sweet and hot as man candy.

Going down to eat her treat she said to herself "Happy Valentine's Day Sensei~ and a Very Very Happy Valentine's Day to me~"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** So...yeah I applaud you if you could read through all that LOL, hope you enjoyed it Mas...I'm afraid I can't call you that anymore, without laughing and feeling quite awks LOL well...moving on from all that I hope everyone enjoyed this Valentine special~

Wishing you all a very Happy Valentine's Day~

Lunatari23 signing out~ Like Peace yo~


End file.
